The general purpose of a mascara applicator or brush is to pick up an adequate supply of mascara from a container, carry it from a reservoir of the container without dripping, and apply it evenly to the eyelashes. The applicator must accomplish this without depositing lumps or blobs of the material on the eyelashes.
Conventional mascara applicators generally include a brush having a twisted wire core and a bristle portion. The bristle portion generally includes a number of uniformly sized bristles spaced evenly throughout its length. Although these applicators are generally capable of depositing mascara onto the eyelashes, they do not facilitate application of the product to all eyelashes in an accurate or detailed manner, particularly the inner, middle, and outer portions of the eyelashes. Therefore, a user must carry a variety of applicators or must manipulate the brush in an unnatural direction to cover the eyelashes.
It is thus desirable to provide a single cosmetic applicator having multiple sections capable of evenly covering the inner, middle, and outer eyelashes of a user in a single stroke.